Forest Fires
by EgyptianJudgement
Summary: When Organization XIII is sent to Hollow Bastion, what'll happen when Fire meets Flower?


**Forest Fires**

AerithxAxel

Teaser: When Organization XIII is sent to Hollow Bastion, how will Aerith survive when she finds herself separated from the rest of the restoration committee and in the hands of the enemy? OneShot

The entire town was shaking.

"Yuffie? Leon? Cloud!" Aerith screamed for her friends, finding herself lost within the Great Maw. It didn't seem like an easy place to get lost in, but when earthquakes and explosions from attacking Nobodies and Heartless were making the place dance before your eyes, it was hard to see, let alone find out where you were.

A reflect spell was just brought up in time to protect herself from a Soldier Heartless. "Someone? Anyone! HEEEELP!"

"You rang?"

She felt a soft breeze ruffle her long hair and caress her face as she fell to her knees from another earthquake. Someone heard her! She had to see his face…

Brushing a strand from her bright eyes, she looked up, breathing heavily. A man with spiky red hair threw something that she first mistook for a shuriken like Yuffie's at a Dusk behind her, whistling calmly as it returned to his hand.

"What're you doing out here, anyway? You could've gotten yourself killed."

Aerith had to swallow, scared beyond all reason. He was with the Organization, but he saved her. Why? "Um… I got separated from- from my friends…"

"I sorta figured that." He chuckled and squatted down to her level, a playful smirk that went hand-in-hand with his friendly eyes danced across his features. "Need a hand?" He offered her a black gloved hand as he stood up. "The ground isn't a good place to take a nap, y'know."

Aerith giggled helplessly. For an enemy, he didn't seem so bad… She offered him a dainty hand and felt all feeling leave her body as he helped her up. A panicked squeak slipped out past her lips as she stumbled in her shoes and fell forward.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy there, killer!" he laughed, looking down at the nervous flower girl in his arms. "I've heard the line "Falling for you," but I don't think this is the time, now is it?" He didn't seem to mind her embarrassment. It actually seemed like her was trying to make her feel better about it.

She blushed franticly, pushing away from him and reaching up to brush that same annoying strand of hair out of her eyes. "…Sorry," she whispered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon now. It wasn't that bad," he chuckled, reaching out and brushing the strand away before she could.

That simple gesture left her speechless. No one else would've tried that with her… Well, maybe Cloud, but that was about it.

What was it about this guy that made her feel all… giggly?

"I guess you need to be getting home, huh?" he asked, cracking a smooth grin at her. "Mind if I walk you home?"

"Uh…" she actually didn't care, but the offer itself stunned her. "Sure, I suppose."

"Well, let's suppose I will," he laughed, bowing her to lead the way.

Another helpless giggle slipped out, but this one she kind of wanted him to hear. He was so silly it was attractive.

The short walk to Merlin's proved to be wonderful. He had her laughing the whole way and she had him smiling like never before. When the house first came into view, she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder sadly. It felt good to be home, but her heart felt empty. He'd be gone as soon as she went inside.

"I guess this is your stop, huh?" he asked her, putting his arm around her waist. She felt like crying when she heard the sadness in his voice too. That only helped assure her that they belonged together.

"…Yeah."

"Well, I guess we've gotta say good-bye, then."

She shook her head with a small smile, placing her finger on his lips. "Don't. You never know. We might meet again, right?"

He smiled. "Right."

"So… when are you coming back?"

"Well, if Sora ever stops by here, I'll try to get a VIP trip, all right?" He winked playfully at her, making her laugh.

"All right. I'll see you then?" She folded her arms behind her back and leaned closer to him.

"You'll see me then," he laughed, nodding. "So, until then…" he leaned closer and kissed her gently, getting a soft squeak followed by a return kiss in reply.

"By the way, name's Axel." With that, he winked again and stepped back, letting the darkness take him back to wherever he came from.

"Axel… I like that," she giggled, stepping towards the door and slipping quietly inside, already anticipating the day she'd meet him again.

A/N: W00t for crack pairings! Don't ask how I got this: Ayumiyori did it. xD Let's just say it involved a forum, me playing Axel, the girl playing Aerith tackling me and yelling "HIYA HANDSOME" and Ayumiyori's little quip. –nodnod- So… she did it all. xD

I think this may just be the first AerithxAxel this site's ever seen. And if it is, KEWL! –dances- If not, I just added to a cute crack pairing. –dances again-


End file.
